sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Crafting, Enchanting, and Alchemy
Page needs splitting into separate sections! Special Note: There are currently some vague, probably long term plans to revamp some aspects of these systems which will involve making investing in Crafting more worthwhile with bonuses for those with high skills, changing costs for enchanting and rebalancing gem/essence usage, and on top a new runic crafting system probably involving a new feat and (the existing) runes that can be found. Alchemy (Basic) Same as base game system. Requires an Alchemy workbench and a mortal and pestel and essences to work with. Essences are the main components in Enchanting (along with gems), so if you want to be a proper enchanter, you need to have some skill with Alchemy in order to make essences of greater or lesser strength as required. It is also required to convert ingredients into essences, which can be obtained from monsters as a variety of drops. You can split essences by using the mortar and pestle on an essence that is stronger than faint. You can combine two weaker essences to make a stronger one (up to Radiant level). For more information about Essences see: Essences. Alchemy (Poisons) Poisons All poison recipes can be found in the Night Market. Poison applied to weapons last 60 seconds plus an extra 12 seconds for every level of Assassin and Blackguard. eg: A level 10 Assassin/10 Blackguard would get 5 minutes of poison on their blades. They are generally much better than base game poisons. For a detailed list of available poisons see Poisons Brewing Potions The costs to create a potion have been reduced. New potions (like +8 and sequencers) have been added. All recipes for these can be purchased from Minerva in the Bazaar. For a list of potions see Potions Crafting (Basic) This uses the default system for crafting. All necessary ingredients can be bought from Layla the Hag in the Bazaar. Basically it involved a mold, the required number of ingots, a smith hammer, and a Blacksmith worthbench. Place the ingredients in the workbench and use the smith hammer on the table. As the server is set in the planes it is highly advisable to have weapons or ammunition made from Cold Iron or Alchemical Silver as there are plenty of monsters with Damage Resistance that only these materials can bypass. Note: There are no adamantium or mithril ingots on the server, therefore such items cannot be crafted. (In other words, no mithril full plates!). However, Special Materials (below) can provide some crafted items with certain material types that are not normally accessible. Crafting (Special Materials) Monsters can from time to time drop special materials. These special materials are only found on certain planes. In order to be able to use these special recipes, which can be obtained from the Great Foundry, you need the Skill Focus (Craft Weapon) to craft weapons from them and Skill Focus (Craft Armor) to craft armour. Also a sizable investment in the Craft Weapon and Craft Armour skills. Additional materials may also be required. To see a list of materials and their effects see Special Materials Crafting (Throwing Weapons and Ammuntion) By purchasing recipes from the Great Foundry you can craft a wide range of ammuntion and throwing weapons. As a further advantage, the most basic types, (basic, cold iron, alchemical silver), can be crafted in the the field, without access to a workbench. To see a list of the types of throwing weapons and ammunition see Throwing Weapons and Ammunition Crafting (Bombs) A number of new bomb recipes have been added, from the rogue like Smoke Bomb and Caltrops to the insane bomber's Shrapnel Bomb. For details see Bombs Crafting (Traps) Base game traps are a bit crap. They have been changed to be cheaper, easier, and also more powerful. Epic traps of all types can be made as well for those who invest heavily in the skills. For more information see Traps Crafting (Wands) The costs to create a wand have been reduced. Bone Wands that are required can be purchased from a number of merchants, especially Minerva in the Bazaar. Scribing Scrolls The costs to create a scroll have been reduced. Blank scrolls can be purchased from Minerva in the Bazaar or from Mazzy in the Labratory in Lower Ward. Enchanting This list is quite large, so for ingredients and requirements, pop over to the Labratory in Lower Ward and check out the recipes that Mazzy has for sale. To see a list of possible enchantments see Enchantments Category:Game Mechanics